Welcome to CRC's vault
by Suffering Angel
Summary: my ooooooold SD3 fics. I think I have 2, but they're both so short I didn't feel like putting them up alone. plus, it's before I got in touch with the characters... just tell me if I should bother rewriting them please?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SD3.

A/N: here're some of the old fics I wrote about SD3. They're all, unless said otherwise, Angela/Kevin. Here goes. And they're pretty much untitled. Don't blame me if I'm not up to my usual standard (which isn't that high anyway, if you ask me), those are among the first SD3 fics I wrote. So enjoy.

Summery: Angela's lost in the jungle of illusion. What'll she find there? Er, lime alert. Nothing you didn't see in Weiila's fic :P maybe a bit more about how they feel, not really graphic… I think.

I love him. 

Do I really?

What if it's just another illusion?

…

He says he loves me too. This can't be real. He touches me. I get excited. 

Why? 

His touch is warm and real. It makes me shiver in pure delight. I place my hand on his and the emotion becomes more powerful. Intoxicating even.

He gently lowers his hand from my shoulder down my arm. I get all tingly. He pulls me closer to him with those strong arms of his. We stand next to each other. He encircles me with his arms and I touch his bare chest. My face is burning. My eyesight is blurry and my heart's pounding. 

I can feel his heart beating.

He leans closer and whispers sweet words in my ear. My knees begin to grow weak, but he's there, holding me. He whispered more, and bit my ear gently. My eyes roll back in sheer pleasure, and then kissed my cheek gently. I could feel his tongue at the curves on my face. Licking my ears. Around my lips. Then our mouths almost touched….

"ANGELA!"  
"ANGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I opened my eyes, only to find that he was no longer there.

"Angela! Ange… Kevin, she's here!"

I turned to find the little Bishop clinging to my left leg.

"Angie, where were you?"

"Um, here?"

Then, from the same bush which Carlie showed up from, came a relieved looking Death Hand.

"Angela, shouldn't go alone!"

I nodded, blushing. 

We all turned to the sound of another monster. Great. A demon.

"Hey, Kevin?"

He looked at me and I kissed him. I half forced my tongue into his mouth and giggled at his shocked expression.

"I like you."

With a wink, I summoned my staff. I glared at the demon. 

It was just an illusion?

Fine.

Someone's gonna pay.

Dearly.


	2. second ficlet

I don't own SD3.

A/N: here're some of the old fics I wrote about SD3. They're all, unless said otherwise, Angela/Kevin. Here goes. And they're pretty much untitled. Don't blame me if I'm not up to my usual standard (which isn't that high anyway, if you ask me), those are among the first SD3 fics I wrote. So enjoy.

Summery: kinda like Moonlight Feelings, only Duran isn't there and Carlie is. Don't worry, I'll write that too… some day… I just have this thing written.

He looked at the moon above the moonlight city with a frown. He had hoped never to return here again until he was ready, but now he had. Twice.

The first was to find Luna. And now, they were almost through with the God Beasts. Five down, all that were left were Lightgazer and Dolan. They didn't know where the God Beast of Darkness was. Yet.

He directed his gaze from the moon to the city. Even though it was night, the city was bursting with activity. Of course, it WAS morning. But the moon still allowed the three a much needed rest.

A small child looked at him, puzzled. He smiled gently and waved, causing the child's mother to panic. She hurriedly grabbed her son and stared at the tired hero as though he was a monster.

'Which I am…'

He thought bitterly, remembering another eason why he hated the Moonlight Forest. This is where he first became a werewolf. At the cost of his best friend's life.

'Karl, I promised… but I failed…'

He sadly looked back into the inn to look at his companions. The little Bishop from Wendel was mumbling something and smiling.

//She's cute, isn't she?//

He almost lost his balance at the sound of the Faerie's voice.

'Do you have to bark like that?!'

He mentally shouted at her/

//Sorry. But warning you would scare you too, no?//

'o… k…'

He turned his attention back to Carlie. Her hair was a mess, and the hat was stuck in the middle of it. Angela and him learned at an early phase in their journey why Carlie never took her hat off. It was stuck there. Literally.

Angela.

He looked at the princess and chuckled as he remembered how her hair was once purple. It was now brown-orange. Far better fitting the Magus. Her delicate features were twisted in pain and fear. He could see, even in the darkness of the room, that she was clutching her pillow.

//don't worry, it's just a bad dream//

the Faerie said in a calming voice, but then Angela began twitching, struggling.

"Angela?"

He stood up, ready to do anything if needed.

//try and wake her up//

Doing as suggested, he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her.

"Angela! Angela, wake up!"

After a few shakes her eye opened. But they were not the calm, naughty eyes that he was used to seeing. They were feral, like they belonged to a wounded animal about to lose her cubs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She yelled, but he held her tightly. The Faerie whispered something, and he obliged. Hugging Angela, he began to strike her hair.

"shh, shh, it's ok, Angela, ok."

He whispered in the most soothing voice he could master. Which wasn't easy, considering his voice was deep and frightening, as befitting a Death Hand. But slowly, Angela calmed down to crying on his shoulder.

"Oh, cute!"

They both turned to see that Carlie was up, and giggling at them.

"You're up, Carlie?"

Angela asked, wiping some sleep and tears from her eyes.

"Well, who could sleep through Kev's screams?!"

"^^;;;"

"point taken."

Kevin growled. Carlie giggled, then went back to sleep.

"Thank, Kevin. Sorry I woke you up…"

"You didn't."

//I can vouch for that!//

They smiled as the Faerie made herself known again.

"Well, go sleep now, God Beast soon."

Dolan's roar was heard, and Angela nodded.

"Thanks again, Kevin."

He was about to leave when Angela caught his arm.

"you, um, we can visit him, you know. Him. Karl. We can visit Karl if you want to…"

He smiled at her.

"thanks, Angie."

She smiled back.

"Sure, no problem. Good night, Kev."

"Night, Angie."

A/N: o.o oh yeah! This gave me the inspiration both to Kevin's song and Angela's Don't Touch Me. Wow, this sure brings back memories *hugs my thought-to-be-lost notebook*


End file.
